


It's war zone (and is a paradise)

by flower_crown



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Relationships, Royalty AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the kingdom is in danger, the dark queens of the North, wants to fight for Solarium, for the power of the kingdom, and we need to be prepared,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's war zone (and is a paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first WIP, I will post as soon as I can.
> 
> I hope that you like it.
> 
> A big thank you to Jessi and Yeshi for the beta reading.
> 
> title is from PILLOWTALK by zayn bc I'm trash

The sun is bright at noon, the trees are greener, the air is fresher everything is at peace.

 

“C’mon Harry you can run faster,” Liam yells, the adrenaline running through his veins. He is winning something rare, Harry being the best and the youngest soldier (besides Niall) that the Kingdom army has (is letting him win).

 

“You are getting better Prince, I can't keep up with you any longer,” Harry says looking breathless 

 

“Really?” Liam asks in a confused voice, he knows that he has improved but he is not so sure about it, the sword in his hand is heavy and his arm is a little tired even though he's accustomed to the weight of it by now, but he’s aware that he's still got a lot more training to do. Harry is walking towards him and when he is close enough to Liam, says, “No,” attacking him with more force now, Liam is keeping up with him but his arm is exhausted which Harry uses to his advantage, leaving Liam a sweaty heap on the floor.

 

“Rule #5, Prince, never have pity for your opponent,” Harry says kneeling beside Liam, watching him with a smirk. “We don’t want you to lose a battle too soon.” Harry is still smiling with a little more fondness now.

 

The Prince, Liam, is the one and only heir to the throne, a simple guy but with a massive weight of responsibilities upon his shoulders for when he becomes the king. He is an excellent strategist but in combat… not too much, he’s learning fast and Harry has faith in him.

 

“He got you, Lemmo,” an extra voice said, the voice was from another boy, blonde with blue eyes, and a cheeky smile.

 

“Fuck off, Niall,” Liam says, shaking the little mud in his clothes while he stands up.

Niall is one of the best archers and equal to Harry, he is trying to train him (and failing miserably because Liam is an awful archer). At first they weren’t too happy to have to train the Prince, but Liam is a likeable guy, kind and sweet, with big brown eyes that whenever they are directed towards you it makes you feel like the most important person in the world.

 

“Tsk, where are your manners? Those are bad words for a Prince,” Niall is teasing him, pushing gently at Liam’s shoulder and Liam returns the push with a small smile on his lips.

 

“Leave the Prince alone Niall,” Harry says still a smirk in his face. “We need to keep our jobs.” Niall and Harry start laughing, it’s an inside joke that the three of them have since the first time they met. Harry and Niall teasing Liam for telling his dad to fire them, when they know that Liam wouldn’t do that.

 

“Twats,” Liam murmurs, walking towards the castle for a drink and maybe a bath, Harry and Niall flirting behind him and shoving at each other.

 

“Harry, the king requests to speak with you,” Paul, one of the generals, says standing at the top of the stairs, Harry merely nods and starts walking towards the King’s office.

 

Liam and Niall stood there watching him leave.

 

“What do you think the king needs?” Niall asked Liam.

 

“I don’t know,” Liam says. “C’mon, let’s find out.” He starts running opposite to the side Harry was headed. “Li, wait,” Niall yells after him but Liam is too far so Niall starts running after him.

 

Liam enters a small room, darkness surrounding everything, and dirt covering the old things that the staff put in there, Niall entering a minute later “What is this? OH MY GOD I THINK I JUST ATE A SPIDER,” Niall yelled.

 

“Shhhhh, they’ll hear you,” Liam says murmuring and opening a little window.

 

“Who?” Niall asks confused and disgusted.

 

“Harry and my father, you idiot,” Liam says still looking throught the window. Niall gets closer and gets a glimpse at what is Liam looking. 

 

It’s the King’s office, one of the most important rooms of the castle which Liam has only been to a couple of times (mostly when he was in trouble) and Niall’s never seen before.

 

Harry is in front of the king’s desk talking calmly.

 

“Yes sir, the prince is a good friend, he is a wonderful person your majesty,” Harry says.

 

Liam and Niall didn’t arrive on time to listen to the first sentences of the meeting so they are trying to catch up.

 

“I’m glad to hear that my son is a decent human being,” the king says, the fondness could be noted in the tone of his voice. “His mother would be so proud.” The tone of his voice gets sadder and Liam is glad that his father thinks that of him; it’s not that he and his father don’t talk, it’s more that since his mother’s death they formed some kind of mutual agreement to speak to each other only when necessary. The pain in the king’s eyes is so obvious when Liam looks at him, he just looks too much like his mother and that hurts his dad, so Liam tries to bother him the less possible. He loves his father and he knows his father loves him and that’s all that matters.

 

“Anyway, I’m glad that you appreciate him as well, Harry,” the king says.

 

“Thanks sir,” Harry says, quickly cutting himself off because the king opens his mouth to speak again, but he just keeps quiet for a bit. Liam and Niall are impatient to hear what Liam’s father has to say.

 

“I’m going to be honest Harry, the kingdom is in danger, the dark queens of the North, wants to fight for Solarium, for the power of the kingdom, and we need to be prepared,” King Geoff says, his words firm and worried.

 

Liam and Niall look at each other with worried expressions.

 

“I’m ready to battle, your majesty,” Harry says, his face filled with determination to fight for his people, friends and family.

 

“Thank you Harry, that is really brave of you, and I know you are, but what I want you to do is different, a favour actually,” King Geoff asks.

 

Liam and Niall are on the edge to know what is going on.

 

“Of course, your majesty, I would do anything,” Harry agrees.

 

The king smiles warmly, the same kind smile as Liam. “Thank you, young one.” A pause. “I asked the kings of Frozz for shelter in the Ice Castle, for the elders and for the children and they've agreed.” The King pauses,.“Liam would be joining them as well,” he says in a serious tone.

 

“With all due respect, your majesty, I don’t think the Prince would agree with your decision,” Harry says, knowing that Liam would want to stay.

 

Liam agrees with Harry, how could his father send him away in this moment of crisis? The kingdom needs him.

 

“Oh I know that, but I can’t risk the life of the future King.” King Geoff is now resting his arms on his desk, a serious look on his face. “Look, Liam is my only son and I know that he is still training. Tell me, with the training he's done so far, would he be able to survive the battle?” the king ask.

 

“He---” Harry starts saying but is cut by Liam’s father.

 

“I’m asking you as his trainer, not his friend.” Liam’s father voice is serious and demanding.

 

“No, your majesty, he is not ready,” Harry’s voice is serious and honest and hurts Liam even though he knows is true.

 

“The Prince of Frozz is one of the best fighters, I’ve asked his father that his son trains Liam, and he said yes,” the king says. “King Yaser is a good friend, he will protect Liam, you and our people don’t need to worry.”

 

“I don’t doubt it, My Lord,” Harry agrees. “When do you want us to go?” he ask.

 

“In three days, tomorrow I’m going to announce the news to our people, but I need to talk to Liam first. Can you send him here please?” the king asks.

 

“Of Course, your majesty,” Harry says before leaving.

 

Liam and Niall are still in the secret room, the silence is heavy and Niall is trying his best to not say something stupid; but Liam only gets up and leaves, leaving a confused Niall behind.

 

Walking through the castle searching for Harry.

 

“Liam your father wants to talk to you,” Harry says, his voice serious and deeper that his usual joking and raspy one.

 

“Thanks,” is the only thing that he says before leaving.

 

Following the way towards the King’s office, he is mad and he wants to stay and fight for his people. He stands outside of the office trying to calm his feelings and then he enters the office.

 

“You wanted to see me father?” he asks when he is in front of the king.

 

“Yes my son,” the king says, “and I’m afraid it's bad news.” His father sighs, “the kingdom is under attack, the dark queens of the far north want to fight, and I’m getting ready, and I want you to---” Liam interrupts his father. 

“I know father, I heard your conversation with Harry.” Liam is tense in front of him. “I want to tell you that I’m not going.” Liam is nervous. He has never disobeyed his father.

 

King Geoff sighs, stands up from his chair, and walks towards Liam calmly, but with weariness in his face. He lift his hand and rests it on Liam’s shoulder.

“Look son, I know that you want to fight but you’re not ready yet and I’m not ready to lose my son in battle.” His father’s words are serious and his face too.

 

“I know that I’m going to die, and our army is capable of protecting us for at least 6 months, but I need you and the younger soldiers to go and get ready for when we have lost in our time, and I want you to take care of our people that are going too.” King Geoff’s voice is softer now. “They need the voice of their prince and faith that we are not gonna lose.” Liam’s face is now less tense, his father word’s sinking in him.

 

“But I want to stay father, I want to fight,” Liam says, he wants to prove himself and to his father.

 

“You will son, when you’re ready,” King Geoff says and kisses his son’s forehead.

 

“But---” Liam starts just to get cut off by his father 

 

“It’s an order, not as your father, but as the King.” His father’s voice is a little harder this time.

 

“Yes, your majesty.” Liam bows to him before leaving.

 

\--------

 

“That you did what?” Zayn yells at his father, his voice resounding in the big room where the King is sitting on the throne.

 

The King sighs. “I gave shelter to the prince and the people of S---” Yaser starts repeating when he gets cut off by Zayn.

 

“I heard, what did you do that for? Where are we gonna put thousands of people and a prince?” Zayn keeps yelling and demanding answers without letting his father actually answer.

 

Zayn is just yelling and moving around for emphasis and to show his annoyance.

 

“STOP YELLING,” Yaser states making Zayn automatically shut up. “Now, our kingdom has enough space, after what happened last winter,” Yaser’s face gets a little bit darker and his jaw tightens. “The sub castle is almost empty, there are only a few servants that we can give a place here, so the people of the other kingdom are going to stay there.” Yaser gives Zayn a pointed look. “And they are going to work in the castle so it’s not a free stay, King Geoff agreed on that. He said that only the elders and children are going to come, and they are the minority of the people.”

 

Zayn’s face is unreadable so Yaser continues.

 

“And the Prince and two of his soldiers are staying here as a guest,” Yaser states.

 

“Why are you doing this father, we clearly don’t have the space or the food for that amount of people even with what happened last winter,” Zayn says his voice is irritated, his hands moving dramatically while he talks.

 

Yaser keeps quiet until Zayn shuts up and calmly says, “I’m doing this for you.” A pause. “You need the connections, but with that attitude of yours, you will never get them.” Zayn makes a hurt face but keeps quiet. “You need to improve your manners, Zayn. I’m gonna die soon, my son, and you are going to be crowned king, and Prince Liam too, some day, and you both need each other for that,” the king says.

 

“Both Kingdoms needs allies, the dark Queens want Solarium now, but they will want Frozz in the future, and you will need allies to win. The only kingdom that will consider helping us is Solarium, so you need a good relationship with the future king,” the king says.

 

Zayn is in absolute silence and looking at the floor.

 

“Come here son,” his father calls him, and Zayn looks at him before getting closer, now standing in front of him and kneeling in front of his father so both of them could be at the same height.

 

Yaser puts his right hand on Zayn’s shoulder and with the left he lifts his face so Zayn is now looking him in the eye.

 

“Oh my boy, you need to learn a lot to be a good king.” Zayn let his gaze down a bit, his face still in his father’s hand, so Yaser guides his eyes again to his.

 

“But I’m sure you are going to be a great king for this kingdom when I’m gone.” Yaser bends a bit to kiss Zayn’s forehead. “You just need to get another perspective on your life son.”

He let Zayn go so he could stand up waiting for his father’s words.

 

“I promised Geoff that you will train the prince in the art of the battle,” the king says. “It will be good for both of you, son. He will learn to fight, and you will learn how to talk to people and not just yell at them,” Yaser finishes.

 

“I know how to talk to people” Zayn says a little offended but flustered.

 

“Ah, that you know, don’t think that I haven’t heard you ‘talk’ to the soldiers, you sounded like you were about to murder them,” Yaser states. “You need to talk, not yell. Besides, you can’t treat the prince like that.” The king smiles and Zayn huffs.

 

“Keep going, General, your army awaits you.” The tone is teasing and loving, the only one that a father can have for a son.

 

Zayn bows to the king before leaving the big salon leaving Yaser alone.

 

“I know he is going to find the missing piece to become a great king, I feel it in my soul as it feels my death, my love,” the king says to the empty throne besides his.

\--------

  
  


They announce it the next day; all the children and elders are ordered to pack to travel to the Ice Castle. Women who want to stay and help during the war are welcome, but the ones that are not staying will be responsible for the children and elders. The king says that the Prince and the younger soldiers were going too, to protect and train with the Frozz army.

 

They were asked to pack their warmest clothes because the Frozz kingdom is near the pole and the weather is really cold there.

 

And on the third day, as the king said, they start travelling to the Frozz kingdom. Liam is not so happy about it, but he is doing it to help take care his people.

 

They travel for 3 days, from a sunny climate to a freezing one. The people are tired and want to stop but Liam knows that the Ice Castle is near so they keep going until they see it. The snow is getting heavier when they reach the big door that leads to the Kingdom, the giant and magnificent Ice Castle. It is rumoured that the city is as beautiful as the Castle and that the King and Queen are too. 

 

But Liam doesn’t know what to expect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi to me on tumblr


End file.
